


The Importance Of A Name

by Magiavw



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Love, Mentioned Sharon | Sharena, excessive hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: Book III Spoilers!As Alfonse tries to understand the act he just committed, Kiran shows him he's focusing on the wrong thing.Not beta-read.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Importance Of A Name

It was strange, having to put himself down. Sharena couldn’t do it. Anna couldn’t do it. No, he didn’t want them to do it. He would not risk them getting hurt by this man.

So, Alfonse stood there in front of the lifeless body of Death’s General, Líf. The man they all knew was his future self. He still could not grasp how he could bring himself to ally with Hel. It did not matter whatever Líf had told them, even about Sharena dying, it made no sense. He knew his sister would not want him to become like this. How did this version of him not realize that?

There was someone else he knew would be heartbroken to see him fall from grace. All the more reason to never walk down this path. He had been keeping himself busy from them, be it researching the ritual or distracted by his own thoughts. He knew it was wrong and it was probably why he hadn’t been on the front line as much lately. It was all due to his feelings of Líf, though. He did not want her to see what the Alfonse of this world had become. He feared seeing dread in her eyes when she looked at him. That she would think that if this Alfonse had changed into a monster, he could possibly do the same. To see that in her bright green eyes would kill him. No blade, no arrow, no spell could give him a more gruesome death than that.

He would not sit on the bench for this battle, though. He had to be there. He had to confront Líf and try one last time to figure out why he did this. He never got an answer. He just could not picture himself standing in Líf’s place. To take a contract with the woman that killed his father and countless others. The women that wiped out all the people of the world they currently stood in. He was going to make her pay, not become her lap dog. He almost wanted to take off his helm to see if he really shared his face. How could this man give up the fight? How could this be himself? 

Alfonse did not know how long he had been staring at a corpse when he heard his name in the distance. He knew the voice almost too well. Kiran? Kiran had come to the front line to find him? She should know being out on an open battlefield was dangerous for her. She had been a target of every nemesis they had. There could still be enemy troops around! Alfonse had zoned out, he had no idea of the situation with the rest of the battle! He looked around frantically, trying to see if there was anyone else. She still kept running toward him. In his panic he didn’t think to say “stop” or “turn back”.

She spoke, however.

She spoke and it hit him like a choir.

“My Alfonse!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck when she reached him. She was shaking, tears coming down the sides of her face. It wasn’t out of fear. She was grateful. Grateful that her Alfonse stood while the other did not. She held him tight as if it would help prove she was there with him. 

Alfonse remained still for a moment utterly stunned. How could a two-letter word have such a profound impact on him? A two-letter word and his name. He managed to make his arms move to hold Kiran in a hug. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, repeating the phrase on and off. He had never heard her sound so relieved, even when her own life had been at stake. Her Alfonse. Him. It was like her whole world had been saved.

Maybe that was exactly it. He stood. He was alive. He was Alfonse of Askr. He would be the one that remained. There were no others. There was just her Alfonse. Was this why she had kept him away from the front? To ensure this outcome? He let out a sigh of relief he felt like he had been holding back since Princess Veronica had declared war. No, that war and this one were by no means over, but this situation was all it’s own. There was only one of him and only one of her.

He broke the hold they had on each other partly to start wiping away the tears on her face. It was finally his turn to speak. “My Kiran, are you all right?”


End file.
